


We Meet Again

by hpets



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's Return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpets/pseuds/hpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the time he’d spent just sitting by that lake, why now when he was half way across the country did the prat have to climb out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Merlin, or anything related to it. 
> 
> AN: hello readers, this is just a little one short about Arthur returning. There won’t really be any slash, but there will be lots of fun Arthur and Merlin moments because these boys are just too adorable ☺

_Arthur speak's in Middle English_

 

WE MEET AGAIN

 

The late afternoon light filtered through the lace curtains that had seen better days over the empty tables scattered around the taproom. The time was just shy of the ‘after work rush’ and Merlin sat at the quiet bar nursing a pint. Even after all these years he still preferred the heavy tang of mead always leaving a sweet honey after taste in the back of his throat, but beer was enough to quench his thirst and dull his mind for a few hours.

 

Taking a sip he had to wipe his white moustache of the foam that accumulate there. He paused looking down at the gnarled hand. Being old wasn’t much fun but if he didn’t want to have to move ever 5 years he had little choice but to age himself and experience all the aches and pains that came with it. Admittedly it was a little bit easier now that he had figured out the proper spell to change back as he needed, but still annoying.

 

Sighing he took another sip of his pint and slouched further into his seat eyeing the news on the tiny screen sitting on the top shelf above the dark rust coloured bottles of whisky and port. Little caught his attention and he turned his eyes back to the polished surface of the bar, oak if Merlin had it right.

 

The conference still had one more day to go, filled with talk and more speculation then history Merlin thought about medieval England and the major conflicts between territories in the British Isles. Merlin, or rather Dr. Hunithson had been invited specifically to speak on 6th century British court, which just happened to be his speciality and now that was done he had no obligation to stay.

 

Blinking up at the TV once more Merlin watched a news report about terrorism in some distance country, barely able to hear the news reporter because the sound was so low. He took another drag of his beer tasting the last drops before placing the glass back in the bar, wiping his mouth in the process. It was time to leave before the office workers piled in he decided sliding the stool with its lovely backrest away from the bar. He should stay the extra day and listen to some of his colleagues he decided and maybe correct a few of them.

 

Then he caught a glimpse of the tv and he snapped his head up causing a crick in his old neck.

 

“Could you turn that up please?” He almost begged the bar tender who was standing polishing glasses behind the bar about three seats away.

 

“Sure,” he nodded his dark head putting down the glass and rag in his hand, “But I’m gonna have to turn it down when the rush comes in,” he warned flicking the old dial up so Merlin could hear the reporter.

 

“…lake there was an astonishing occurrence today with the appearance of a man in full armour rising from the water,” the reporter was saying the rippling waters of a lake in the background, “At first visitors to the lake thought the man was apart of some stunt or promotion, but when people approached the figure he lashed out with what was described as a board sword.”

 

Merlin cringed as the image flicked over to one of a man in full medieval armour, sopping red cloak caught around his legs and blonde hair shining in the sun struggling against 4 police officers as they dragged him towards an open police van. The reporters voice continued, “The police arrived minutes later and the man was taken into custody,” she said letting her voice taper off letting Merlin hear the man yelling in a language he hadn’t heard for centuries demanding to be let go,  “At present,” the view switched back to the reporter, “We do not know the man’s identity, but onlooker’s have said he was calling himself King Arthur,” she smiled amusement obvious in her expression, “We do know that he has been taken to Albin’s Hospital in Glastonbury for psychiatric evaluation. Back to you Jill.”

 

“Thank you Rachel,” replied the news anchor as the screen switched back to the studio but Merlin was already at the door leaving the bar tender staring after him never having seen an eighty-year-old man move so fast.

 

Of all the time he’d spent just sitting by that lake, why now when he was half way across the country did the prat have to climb out.

 

WE MEET AGAIN

Merlin stepped in to the cool crisp air of the hospital reception. The smell of disinfectant became stuck in his noise before he walked the 3 meters to the reception desk where a harried looking nurse in green scrubs was shuffling through multiple pile of files, her hair threatening to spill from the pony tail draped over her shoulder.

 

“Excuse me,” Merlin asked politely folding his hands in front of him, brief case dangling from his fingers. After a minute of her ignoring him he cleared his throat to gain her attention.

 

“I’m not the receptionist, she’ll be back in 5 minutes,” She replied pointing to the sign on the desk, ‘be back in 5 minute’, without looking.

“Ah I see,” Merlin replied pleasantly keeping all his nervous energy contained, “But I only wished to know what room the man they brought in from the lake was in, the one that thinks he’s king Arthur.”

 

“If you’re a reporter you will have to go through proper channels,” She replied automatically pulling a file from one of the piles and placing it on another.

 

“Ah but you see I’m not a reporter,” Merlin kept his pleasant tone resisting the urge to use his magic to make this go a little faster, “I’m his grandfather you see and I would like to get this mess sorted out.”

 

She looked up then a file dangling from her fingers. She blinked taking in his corduroy pants and brown travelling coat. His white beard stood out sharply against his red jumper and more white hair was revealed as he pulled his hat from his head, “I have been out of town for a few days you see and I had to leave my poor Arthur with a carer,” He explained to the woman placing his brief case on the desk to pull out the papers he’d magiced up on his way there.

 

“Ok, ok,” the woman stopped him before he could undo the latches on his case, “I’ll call the doctor and you can explain it to him.”

 

“That would be most kind of you,” Merlin flashed her a smile as she reached for the phone keeping one eye on him as she dialled a number.

 

“Doctor Roberts please,” she said into the receiver focusing more on the conversation then on him, “There is a man here who claims to be John Does grandfather, shall I send him to you?”

 

She glanced his way again sizing him up, “Yes, yes I’m sure.”

 

“You have identification, and your grandson’s ID, Mr? ” she asked placing a hand over the speaker.

 

“Of course of course, and it’s Dr. Hunithson” Merlin nodded going to his briefcase again pausing when she waved at him to stop.

 

“That’s ok,” she went back to the phone, “Ok, ok, thank you doctor.”

 

She hung up and turned to him gesturing to the row of very uncomfortable looking plastic chairs, “Wait over there and Doctor Roberts will be down to in a few minutes to speak to you.”

 

“Thank you, you’ve be very helpful,” Merlin smiled but the nurse had already gone back to her files.

 

Pulling his briefcase from the desk Merlin nodded to the receptionist who had appeared with coffee in hand and turned to find a seat. A young woman reading a magazine, Cosmo Merlin noticed was sitting at one end of the chairs and a middle-aged man sat slumped at the other end so he chose a seat in the middle attempting to make himself comfortable. Minutes passed and few people came and went, but he could see little beyond the corridors branching left and right of the reception desk. He was a little surprise the hospitable was so quiet but he guessed the reception for the psychiatric ward just wasn’t as busy as emergency.

 

The nervous jiggle in his leg began 2 minutes into his wait and he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes from wondering over each person that entered and exited his area. He held his breath when a man in a white lab coat paused at reception but the nurse pointed at the young lady instead. Another few minuted went by and his leg was getting much worse causing the lethargic man at the end of the chairs to look up when they shook with the movement. Merlin smiled at him sheepishly placing a hand on his knee holding it to the floor to stop the jiggling and the man looked away.

 

Finally a Doctor with light grey hair and a white coat appeared. He had a short conversation with the nurse still sorting files before she pointed towards him.

 

“Dr. Roberts?” Merlin pushed himself from the chair so he was on his feet and holding out his hand when the Doctor reached him.

 

“Dr. Hunithson,” the doctor greeted shaking his hand once before directing him towards the left corridor.

 

“Is Arthur ok?” Merlin asked straight away.

 

“Physically he is fine,” Dr Robert’s smiled pausing to press the elevator button, “But I think it’s best we have our discussion in my office.”

 

Merlin falling silent simply nodded as the entered the lift. Just knowing Arthur was ok helped immensely but he cringed thinking on what his King would do to him when he saw him. Then he smiled just glad that Arthur was alive to do something to him. The doctor looked at him strangely but made no comment as they exited the lift.  

 

“Here we are,” Roberts said breaking him out of his happy thoughts as the Doctor unlocked a door marked Dr. Andrew Roberts MD and ushered him inside.

 

“Now you’ll have to understand this is a very sensitive matter as the patient is in no state to identify anyone as his next of kin,” The doctor explained motioning for Merlin to take a seat in front of his desk as he took his own seat.

 

“I have all Arthur’s paper work I assure you,” Merlin smiled patting his briefcase as he sat in the offered seat.

 

“So his name is Arthur,” Roberts inquired making a note in the pad in front of him.

 

“Yes, yes,” Merlin nodded, “Arthur Hunithson”

 

“Can I ask why it’s taken you over 8 hours to contact us?” The doctor’s eyes didn’t waver as he stared Merlin dowe.

 

“Ah well you see, I attempted to phone but no one would put me through,” Merlin stumbled slightly hands splaying across the briefcase in his lap looking like the old regretful man he appeared to be, “I’ve been at a conference in Leeds you see and I had a carer, Jessica looking after my dear Arthur while I was away, I’m the only family the poor boy has left,” he looked up carefully making his way through the story he made up on his hasty way to the hospital, “The first I heard of Arthur being out of the house was on the telly.”

 

“What happened to the carer, Jessica?” Roberts asked suddenly concerned, “Your grandson..”

 

“Arthur wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Merlin stopped him earning a disbelieving eyebrow, “She is quiet alright but she failed to tell me she found Arthur too difficult and left.”

 

“Is Arthur usually difficult?”

 

“Oh like you wouldn’t believe,” Merlin couldn’t stop his words from spilling over, “He doesn’t know how to clean up after himself, refuses to put his own clothes in the coset and has a tendency to throw things when he’s not happy with you, but don’t worry he very rarely connects,” Merlin hurried to assure the doctor when he’d realised what he’d said.

 

“Mmm,” Roberts hummed non-committedly, “Do you have your identification and Arthur’s paperwork?”

 

“Of course of course,” Merlin fumbled with the brief case before placing it on the desk and pulling out the papers asked for.

 

“My Identification,” he handed the doctor his drivers licence and Professors card, “And Arthur’s birth certificate and medical history and identification. He’s suffered from schizophrenia and delusional tendencies since he was a child.”

 

“Professor of Medieval history,” the doctor noted taking all the documents checking each one carefully, “That explains a lot.”

 

“Arthur has always been fascinated with the legends and I try to teach him what I can,” Merlin bit his lip wary the doctor would find something wrong in the hastily prepared documents, “The armour and sword Arthur was wearing was apart of my collection, so I would like them back.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to get them back when the police are finished with them.”

 

“That’s a relief,” He smiled taking the documents back when the doctor was finished.

 

“Well I think everything is in order,” The doctor stood.

 

“Can I see Arthur now?” Merlin asked eagerly stuffing the documents in the briefcase.

 

“Come this way,” he replied ushering him out the door that he closed and locked behind them.

 

“We were forced to take him off the sedative we gave him to keep him calm,” the doctor told him as they moved down the hall towards a set of swinging doors, “So I warn you we have had to restrain him.”

 

“Oh, why was that?” Merlin frowned concerned. Arthur unsedated would make it a lot more difficult to get him out of the hospital, but he was glad the man would be coherent and hopefully able to recognise him.

 

“He didn’t react well to the drugs we administered,” The doctor explained looking, “I did notice the medical files you gave me didn’t mention any allergies.”

 

“ Ah..” Merlin trailed off deciding the best way to explain the slip, “The doctor’s have never found anything he is allergic to, but I have always refrained from giving him sedatives. I think Arthur is better when he’s able to express himself.”

 

“I understand,” Roberts nodded but his expression told Merlin the man thought he was just as crazy as his patient.

 

Merlin heard the yelling as soon as the Doctor pushed open the double doors into the ward and he couldn’t help his smile. Just hearing Arthur’s voice and the various insults and demands quashed any apprehension that this man who climbed from the lake was not his king.

 

“Do you understand what he is saying?” The doctor asked over the noise as they drew closer the end of the ward and the private rooms at the end.

 

“I taught him Middle English from the middle ages, he speaks it more often then English,” Merlin beamed like the proud grandfather he was supposed to be, “Does make it awfully difficult for him to make friends though.”

 

“I see,” the doctor replied neutrally but Merlin notice a small smile tug at his lips amused but Merlin’s comments.

 

“In here,” Roberts gestured for Merlin to go first through the door just as a frightened looking nurse hurried out.

 

Arthur, his Arthur with blond locks falling into his face and blue eyes fierce in his anger fell quiet the moment he saw him save for a low angry growl as he looked him over.

 

“ _Who are you?!”_ he demanded tugging at the restrains that held his wrists and ankles to the bed.

 

Merlin couldn’t say anything, his throat closing up as every loneliness and every joy threatened to spill over. His king had returned.

 

_“Don’t tell me you don’t understand me either you old coot, you white bearded..”_

_“Arthur,”_ Merlin chocked out and that one word had Arthur shutting up completely.

 

The doctor watched on in curiosity as sharp eyes roamed over the old man taking in the beard, the red of the jumper before resting on the man’s face focusing intently on his eyes.

 

“Merlin?!” Arthur asked incredulously, _“You idiot what the hell is going on? What are you wearing? Why are you so old?”_

Merlin cleared his throat attempting to get his voice to work properly, “ _I’m here to take you out of here.”_

Merlin turned to the doctor and noticed the raised eyebrow the man obviously having picked up on what Arthur called him, “Ah, when he is like this he believes me to be Merlin, King Arthur’s advisor.”

 

“ _Merlin,”_ Arthur growled when he heard his name but he was ignored.

 

“I understand delusions can be all encompassing,” the doctor nodded.

 

“May I take my grandson home now, he will be much better if I get him into a familiar environment,” Merlin tried a smile.

 

“If I release him now me may hurt himself or my staff,” The doctor told him looking to Arthur still straining against his restraints.

 

“I can get him to calm down,” Merlin assured him moving closer to the bed.

 

“ _If you don’t explain to me what is going on right now you will be in the stock’s for the rest of your life and if this has anything to do with your magic,”_ Arthur glared as he got closer.

 

“ _And if you don’t calm down and pretend to be a little more civil then I won’t be able to get you out of here,”_ Merlin glared right back though hisheld little heat.

 

“ _What are you talking about Merlin, I am perfectly civil,”_ Arthur replied attempting to cross his arms to emphasise his kingly stature but failing when the restraints stopped him from moving his arms more then a few centimetres.

 

“ _As far as I can see the only thing you have been doing is yelling at everyone which doesn’t help when they can’t understand you,”_ Merlin snorted.

 

“ _I,”_ Arthur started then let out a huff slumping in the pillowsand likely relaxing for the first time since he found himself in a time so unlike his own, _“Once I’m out of here you will explain.”_

“ _That was the plan,”_ Merlin smiled moving to undo the restraints, glad when the doctor didn’t try to stop him.

 

Arthur lunged at him the moment he’d undone the last restraint hands gripping the front of his sweater pulling him over the bed _, “You are Merlin aren’t you because if you’re not real I will run you through.”_

The doctor was quick to move forwards but Merlin held up a hand to stop him, “ _Arthur, I know this place is strange but I am Merlin, your servant. And I’ll explain everything as soon as I get you to my house.”_

 

“ _Where is everyone else, Gwen?”_ Arthur asked urgently shaking him.

 

The warlock sighed folding his old gnarled hands over the ones buried in his sweater feeling the smooth unblemished skin under his fingers, “ _I’m sorry Arthur, they died a long time ago. Over 1500 years ago.”_

Arthur stared into the sorrowful blue eyes, “ _You’ve been?_ _When are we Merlin?”_

_“2014, in a city called_ _Glastonbury,”_ Merlin eased the slack fingers away from his sweater, “ _Please Arthur you trust me don’t you?”_

_“Dammit Merlin,”_ Arthur growled even as he let Merlin step back so he had room to slip off the bed.

 

“Would you by any chance have any clothing you could lend Arthur,” Merlin turned to the Doctor with a pleasant smile gesturing to the paper hospital gown Arthur wore, “In my haste to get here I completely forgot to get him anything.”

 

“I’m sure we can find something,” The doctor replied a little wary of Arthur but professional enough and experienced enough to realised the old man knew how to handle his grandson with relative ease.

 

“Excellent,” Merlin smiled trying not to laugh at Arthur trying and failing to look all kingly and imposing in the paper gown that barely covered his bum.

 

WE MEET AGAIN

 

“ _Please just get in the ‘_ car’ _, carriage,”_ Merlin sighed when a disgruntled Arthur refused to get into the ‘evil contraption’.

 

It had taken another half hour for Merlin to fill out discharge forms and get Arthur into a pair of sweat pants, t-shirt and slippers the nurses where kind enough to give him. His king had been completely fascinated by the elastic in his pants pulling on them like a small child, but not so taken with the shirt that be claimed to smell funny. Then the man had refused to walk through the sliding doors to the car park citing the same thing he was saying about the taxi.

 

“ _You made it through the doors, now you need to get in the carriage,”_ Merlin told him hands on hips as the taxi driver stared at them curiously.

 

“ _I’m not taking another step until you tell me what the hell that thing really is and why I have to get in it?!”_ Arthur crossed his arms _._

 

Merlin sighed, Arthur’s stance may have been defiant but he could always tell when the King was putting on a front. After his ordeal coming out of the lake and his subsequent ride in the back of the police van it was no wonder he was terrified of the car.

 

“ _Not scared are you?”_ Merlin called him on in knowing Arthur would never back down from a challenge.

 

“ _Of course not Merlin_ ,” Arthur glared finally shuffling forwards and managing to slide himself into the fake leather seat.

 

Merlin rattled off his address to the taxi driver before leaning over Arthur grasping the seat belt.

 

“ _What are you doing?”_ Arthur demanded grabbing his wrist.

 

 _“It’s to keep you safe,”_ Merlin told him waiting patiently for Arthur to let go of his wrist so he could slip the metal end into the clasp.

 

“ _I have to wear one too,”_ He continued pulling his own belt around him to alleviate Arthur’s fear at being strapped into the ‘evil contraption’.

 

The ride after that was in complete silence. Arthur stared out the window refusing to speak to him, the white knuckle grip on the car door tensing each time they passed something Arthur didn’t recognise and since that was pretty much everything as they passed through the city Merlin worried he might damage the tendons or something before they reached the country side.

 

Finally the taxi came to a stop and before Merlin could pay the driver Arthur was already scrambling at the door. He managed to unlatch it and successfully pulled himself onto the pavement when Merlin released his belt.

 

The taxi driver looked a little alarmed at Arthur’s quick retreat but took the money Merlin offered and waited patiently for the old man to collect his briefcase from the boot before driving away.

 

“ _It’s not Camelot, but it’s home,”_ Merlin offered as he ushered Arthur up the pebbled path of the white washed house, the single story cottage with attic perfect for him and his books out here in the countryside. He’d had the old thing since the 1850’s after he’d found a way to pass it down to his ‘descendants’ slowly adding to it so it evolved with the times. It was also just a short walk from the edge of the lake where he went each morning and evening in hopes his once and future king would return.

 

Now it seemed too small as he thought on how Arthur would compare his little house to the grandeur of Camelot with its towers and its multiple rooms filled with the finery of the kingdom.

 

 _“Are you going to open the door?”_ Arthur grumbled after he tried the handle breaking Merlin from his train of thought.

 

“ _Right,”_ Merlin mumbled searching for his keys in his coat pockets then crouching down to look through his brief case.

 

“ _Give those here,”_ Arthur huffed snatching the keys from Merlin’s hand the moment he found them.

 

After collecting everything back into his briefcase he watched in bemusement as Arthur stared at the plastic red and gold key chain for moment before fumbled through the keys trying each in the lock until he found the right one.

 

 Once the door was open Merlin took the keys and ushered Arthur into the cool interior dropping his coat and briefcase in hall, flicking on lights as he went.

 

“ _Sit here, I’ll bring some_ tea _,”_ Merlin pointed to the couch in the living room, the room that had the least amount of technology.

 

Arthur just looked at him for a moment before stomping over to the couch and lowering himself into the cushions. He seemed surprised at the softness and happily sprawled outwards. Merlin allowed a smile at such a familiar action from his king and made his way down the corridor to the kitchen.

 

Kettle filled and mugs at the ready Merlin pulled out a packet of biscuits, sugar snaps, from the cupboard and pulled them from their plastic tray. There definitely wasn’t any thing plastic in Camelot, but plate’s even porcelain ones would be vaguely familiar.

 

“ _What is_ ‘T’ _?”_ Arthur asked from the doorway startling Merlin enough that he fumbled with the biscuits dropping them all over the counter.

 

“ _You were supposed to stay in the lounge room_ ,” Merlin spun around hand over his old heart.

 

“ _When have I ever done anything you told me to do?”_ he replied snobbishly stepping further into the room his eyes darting curiously to everything be didn’t recognise, “ _So is this ‘T’?”_ he asked again pointing to the biscuits scattered across the counter.

 

“ _No you prat these are biscuits,”_ Merlin scolded turning to collect the salvageable ones and place them on a place, “Tea _is a hot drink. Us English drink it all the time.”_

 

The kettle clicking off startled Arthur enough to prevent his answer, but he wasn’t silent for long as Merlin poured the scolding water into the two mugs, “ _There’s no fire, how did that, are you up to your old tricks Merlin!”_ he accused.

 

“ _It’s not magic,”_ Merlin shook his head in amusement as he placed the kettle back on its base and began to dip the tea bags in the water, “ _It’s done using ‘_ electricity’ _the same thing that keeps the lights on and all those machines in the hospital going_ ,” he explained point up at the light fitting in the ceiling after placing the tea bags to the side.

 

“ _Would you like to try it with milk?”_ Merlin asked pouring a dash in his own cup.

 

“ _How did you get milk, I didn’t see a cow outside?”_ Arthur asked eyes narrowed.

 

“ _It’s a lot easier to get milk now days,”_ Merlin smiled turning so he could hand Arthur his cup also with a dash of milk.

 

“ _So this is ‘T’ then?”_ Arthur asked taking small sip careful of the stream rising from the pale brown liquid.

 

“ _Do you like it?”_ Merlin asked curiously blowing softly on his own cup.

 

“ _It’s ok,”_ Arthur admitted reluctantly after a moments pause.

 

Merlin grinned, “ _We’ll make an Englishman out of you yet.”_

His king snorted before taking another tentative sip of the hot liquid.

 

“ _Ok you may as well sit here,”_ Merlin ushered Arthur towards the kitchen table and placed the plate of biscuits in front of him, “ _You can eat these while I make a_ ‘Phone _call_.”

 

Arthur looked up at him curiously, “ _And who might you be calling I’m the only one here?”_

 

“ _Oh right_ ,” Merlin rubbed the back of his head realising introducing Arthur to all the technologies of the 21st century was going to be made very difficult when the King didn’t even have a basic reference, _“It’s a future thing, I’ll explain later,_ ” the white haired warlock reassured him with a pat to the shoulder before making for the kitchen door tea in hand.

 

Arthur scolded after him snatching a biscuit from the plate.

 

WE MEET AGAIN

 

Merlin set down the phone with a relieved sigh, Arthur’s armour and Excalibur were safe in lock up and he was welcome to come and collect them at his convenience as long as he filled out a few forms of course. Letting a crazy person with a sword roam around unattended was a big no no.

 

Reaching for his half empty and now luke warm mug of tea intending to return to Arthur Merlin looked down at the gnarled fingers of his aged hand as they closed around the porcelain. He couldn’t stay this way he would have to become young again. And he would prefer it that way especially now that Arthur was here, which if the dragon’s warning was correct would mean something else was coming something he would need Arthur to defeat.

 

With another sigh Merlin muttered the ancient words under his breath watching as the wrinkles and the age spots faded from his skin. His cloths felt a little tighter with his returning muscle, his breath coming easier with the melting away of the constant ache of old age.

 

 “ _Merlin_?” Arthur’s raised eyebrow met him as he returned to the kitchen and Merlin just had to stop and stare. Arthur, his Arthur was really rising from his kitchen table his mug of tea finished and half eaten biscuit on the plate in front of him, “ _If you could have done that earlier why didn’t you, you idiot_?” his king’s eyes darted from his toes to his mop of dark hair a top his head lingering over the smooth skin around his eyes and on his cheeks before settling on a glare.

 

“ _I couldn’t very well do it where people could see me_ ,” Merlin shuffling forwards sliding his mug on to the counter.

 

Arthur didn’t stop him when he wrapped his arms around his shoulders nor push him away when he pressed his face into his shoulder clinging to his grey hospital shirt.

 

“ _Idiot_ ,” Arthur muttered with affection wrapping his own arms around the warlock’s back drawing him closer, tightening more then was necessary.

 

Merlin breathed in Arthur’s scent unable to hold back the tears that escaped dampening the cloth covering the King’s shoulder. He shuddered as silent sobs racked his body relief at not being alone, frustration at having to wait so long, joy at having Arthur, sadness that no one else he loved would come back flooded him. Each emotion overwhelming everything else.

 

“ _You’re such a girl,_ ” Arthur said affectionately as Merlin pulled back once his shaking had finally subsided after longer then the warlock would care to admit.

 

“ _Clotpole,”_ Merlin muttered wiping the tears from his cheeks with the sleave of his wool jumper a small smile on his lips.

 

“ _So what’s the plan?”_ Arthur asked cleared his throat not wanting to reveal he’d needed that hug just as much as his old manservant.

 

“ _Well we need to get your armour and sword back, then I suppose I better teach you_ English,” Merlin said quickly as he took the chair next to Arthurs, “ _I think I have a spell for that.”_

 

“ _Your not doing magic on me Merlin,”_ Arthur huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“ _Do you want to spend years trying to learn a new language or would you prefer a little help?”_ Merlin looked at him accusingly.

 

“ _I trust you Merlin, I just don’t trust magic,”_ Arthur replied instinctually knowing the question Merlin wasn’t asking.

 

“ _Well I’m basically the only magic left, so if you trust me you have to trust the magic,”_ Merlin told him as Arthur reached for the plate with barely a thought.

 

“ _How many of those have you had?”_ Merlin asked suddenly realising 2 lonely little bikkies remained when he was pretty sure he out down at least twenty, “ _You’ll get sick if you eat too many.”_

_“I was hungry and these are delicious,”_ Arthur glowered at him crunching into the biscuit in his hand.

 

“ _You always had a sweet tooth,”_ Merlin sighed realising he probably shouldn’t have put out biscuits full of sugar when Arthur had never actually eaten processed sugar before. He would have to deal with the fall out later.

 

“ _Mmm,”_ Arthur hummed around his biscuit not having heard him.

 

“ _We should probably find out the reason you came back as well,”_ Merlin spoke louder this time snatching the last two biscuits before Arthur could grab them.

 

“ _Oi those were mine,”_ He whined reaching out to grab at Merlin.

 

“ _No you’ve had more then enough_ ,” Merlin told him before stuffing both biscuits into his mouth so his king couldn’t steal them. Now he was going to have to deal with Arthur having a sugar addiction.

 

“ _So do you remember anything else between when you,”_ Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat, “ _After you died and when you came back?”_

Arthur fell silent eyes staring just over Merlin’s left shoulder, “ _I remember being really cold and almost like I was floating, but being weighed down,”_ he paused shut his eyes tight as he tried to remember.

 

“ _Hey if you can’t remember it’s ok, it might not even be relevant anyway_ ,” Merlin placed a hand on his knee just needing to touch the man in front of him.

 

“ _There was a face,”_ Arthur’s eyes opened slowly focusing on the warlock in front of him, “ _A woman, but I can’t seem to remember what she looked like.”_

 

“ _Do you remember if she had long brown hair, brown eyes?”_ Merlin questioned hoping the woman Arthur had seen was Freya.

 

“ _Maybe, I don’t know,”_ Arthur shook his head, “ _You think you know who it was?”_

 

“ _That’s, maybe, there was a girl Freya, she became apart of the lake, almost like the gate keeper to Avalon,”_ Merlin tried to explain having to look away, “ _I, I was the one that put her there.”_

 

His last comment was barely a whisper but Arthur heard it some how, “ _It probably was her then,”_ he said finally placing a hand over the one on his knee for a moment before becoming uncomfortable with the show of affection.

 

“ _So what are we going to do first Merlin?”_ he asked standing abruptly empty mug in hand.

 

“ _Collect your armour I supposed,”_ Merlin stood up more slowly, taking the mug from Arthur and placing it and his own in the sink.

 

“ _Don’t you have to be old for that?”_ Arthur asked following him into the hallway.

 

“ _I’ll just say I’m my assistant or something,”_ Merlin shrugged, not really worried. He could just use a little bit of magic to persuade the coppers if there were any difficulties.

 

“ _Why are we going into your bedroom then?”_ Arthur asked as Merlin pushed open a door revealing a bed and wardrobe.

 

“ _Because you can’t go out in those clothes,”_ Merlin grinned at Arthur’s sweat pants and slippers.

 

“ _What’s wrong with these,”_ Arthur asked pulling on the elastic waistband looking at him curiously.

 

“ _They’re basically sleeping attire,_ ” Merlin told him stepping to the room aiming for his wardrobe.

 

“ _You let me out of that hospital in sleeping attire!?”_ Arthur growled stomping into the room behind him.

 

“ _It was those or the paper gown,”_ Merlin answer was muffled as he pulled his head out of the wardrobe, “ _And you wanted to leave the hospital didn’t you?”_

“ _Of course_ _I did, but it was your fault not bringing me any clothes,”_ Arthur accused standing right behind him.

 

“ _Well then you best put these one,”_ Merlin pulled back with an arm full of fabrics, “ _They might be a little tight in the shoulders and a little long in the leg, but they’ll do until we get you some more clothes.”_

Arthur eyed the pile of clothes in Merlin’s hands arms crossed over his chest, “ _Well?”_

_“Well what?”_ Merlin asked holding the clothes out, thinking on what shoes Arthur would fit into.

 

“ _Are you going to dress me?”_ Arthur asked him.

 

“ _You’re quiet capable of dressing your self,”_ Merlin told him amusement playing in his eyes.

 

“ _I’m a King Merlin I don’t dress myself,”_ he replied nose in the air.

 

“ _You just don’t want to look stupid cause you don’t know how to do up your pants,”_ Merlin grinned holding out the offending garment making Arthur step back.

 

“ _I am quiet capable of figuring it out on my own,”_ Arthur replied, “ _However..”_

 

“ _Well that settles it then,”_ Merlin cut him off shoving the clothing into Arthur’s chest so the king was forced to catch everything before it fell to the ground.

 

“ _Merlin,”_ Arthur growled and Merlin couldn’t help but laugh reaching for the pants a little too pleased he had the privilege of dressing his King once more.

 

WE MEET AGAIN

 

“ _There is no way in hell I am ever getting into one of those contraptions again,”_ Arthur exclaimed glaring at the for mentioned contraption Merlin was climbing into.

 

“ _Come on Arthur, this isn’t just any contraption,”_ Merlin informed him as he ran his hand over the pale grey dash board with a fond smile, “ _This is a 1960_ ‘Lotus Elite’ _and she’s beautiful_.”

 

“ ‘ _She’ looks like even more of a death trap then the other contraptions,”_ Arthur countered taking is usual defensive stance, arms crossed over his chest as he glared disdainfully at the little two seater with its long nose and deep blue finish. Whatever the hell it was at the front kind of made it look like it had a mouth like some sort of deformed fish.

 

“ _Just get in Arthur, we haven’t got all day_ ,” Merlin huffed leaning out the door.

 

“ _Why is I even necessary I come? I’m sure you’re well equipped to get my armour and sword,”_ Arthur told him taking a step back out into the yard. The garage Merlin had to build later so it sat behind the house along the back boundary. When he’d lead Arthur to it he’d seem very curious to find out what was inside. When he did found out however he was not pleased.

 

“ _Well I’d rather not leave you on your own,”_ Merlin confessed hand gripping the steering wheel a little harder then necessary.

 

“ _I am quiet capable of looking after myself I’ll have you know,”_ Arthur huffed taking a minute step closer.

 

“ _I’m aware of that,”_ Merlin said looking away.

 

“ _Fine, just because your being a girl I’ll come,”_ Arthur huffed after a long pause willing himself to step closer.

 

“ _Where are the restraints?”_ Arthur asked finally sliding into the leather seat head darting over his shoulder to look behind him.

 

“ _Oh this is an old car so it doesn’t have any,”_ Merlin grinned turning the engine over and putting it into gear before Arthur could try and jump out.

 

“ _What do you mean it has no restraints?!”_ Arthur demanded clutching the door handle as Merlin began to pick up speed as he reached the end of the drivewy, “ _You said they were to keep us safe.”_

 

“ _Not for this_ car,” Merlin shrugged pushing the stick up another gear happy to take his car out on the road after his weekend away.

 

Arthur blanched clutching the door harder as the trees whipped past them

 

“ _What do you think your doing?”_ he hissed actually letting go of the door to swat at Merlin when he reached for the radio, “ _Pay attention to the road.”_

 

“ _Just turning on some music_ ,” Merlin grinned flicking the dial letting the soft baritone of his favourite classical channel wash through the car.

 

“ _How is it doing that?”_ Arthur demanded fear forgotten as he stared fascinated at the dash.

 

Merlin leaned back into his chair both hands back on the steering wheel, “ _Magic,”_ he winked.

 

Arthur glared at him slumping in his seat grumbling under his breath.

 

Merlin couldn’t help but laugh feeling a warmth in his chest that he thought he would never feel again. His king was by his side and no matter what was about to happen he could face it because they would face it together.

 

WE MEET AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

> An: ok the end of my little short story. I know it feels unfinished but I have no idea what could happen next, but I hope you guys can use your imaginations and come up with something. :D
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
